


Like a Warm Blanket

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clinging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Endearments, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kink Meme, Love, POV Jyn Erso, Post-Rogue One, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Cassian is clingy when he's sick. Jyn tries to keep a stiff upper lip in the face of how much she loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a kinkmeme prompt: Cassian has a cold, and he wants to sleep it off on top of Jyn. He follows her around all day, just leaning against her or resting his head on her shoulder or wanting to hold her hand. Eventually, they decide that no work is getting done today, so they might as well go back to bed. (I know it's probably OOC, but my heart longs to hear Jyn call Cassian a pet name when they're alone together, so, bonus?)
> 
> ~~Um...apparently the rebelcaptain floodgates opened with that first fic and it's a thing I can write now? I don't even know.~~

Rogue One's last mission lasted several days on a planet composed entirely of rain, swamp, and cold, so it was only logical that one of them would get sick afterwards. The first guess for that person probably wouldn't have been Cassian, though, especially by his own standards.

He spends the first day back insisting on going about his usual duties, despite a pronounced sniffle and the fact that his eyelids keep trying to slide shut. The rest of the team gives each other concerned glances but doesn't make any real move to stop him. There's no getting the captain to concede when he sets his mind to something.

The second day, though, is worse, assuredly because he's overworked himself already. He's usually one of the first ones in the commissary in the morning, and when he's not there when Jyn arrives, she goes looking for him.

He answers her concerned knock at his door looking decidedly bleary, hair mussed, face drawn, half-dressed.

“Maybe you should stay in today,” Jyn says, giving him a once-over and coming back unimpressed with his state.

“No, we have work to do. I just...overslept,” he mutters. “Lemme finish getting dressed and I'll be right there.”

Jyn rolls her eyes but doesn't argue. If he's really going to work himself until he literally collapses, there's not a lot she can do about it.

After another minute, he emerges, looking a bit more put-together, but still decidedly under the weather. Jyn leads the way back to the commissary and soon they're seated together eating what passes for breakfast on the rebel base.

It doesn't take her long to notice that Cassian is mostly only pushing his food about with his fork. “You have to eat if you want to get better,” she informs him, and is met with him making a face and poking a forkful of sausage into his mouth.

“'M not really hungry,” he mutters.

Jyn doesn't answer. Soon enough, they're joined by the rest of the team. “You're still looking less than your best, Captain,” K-2SO observes immediately.

Cassian's only reply is a wordless mutter as he determinedly swallows another bite of food. K-2 turns to Jyn, and somehow she can feel judgment radiating off the droid.

“What? It's not my job to take care of him. I'm not his mother!” But just the same, she finds herself sliding a little closer to him on the bench seat, protective. The droid doesn't say anything else.

They all continue to eat, trading words on what their plans are for the day. Cassian is quieter than usual, and at one point Jyn feels pressure on her side and looks down to find that he's leaned against her, his head landing on her shoulder.

She doesn't let the fondness that instantly rises in her leech into her voice. “Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?”

“I'm sure,” he mutters. “Just resting while you guys finish...”

Baze is quietly explaining to Chirrut the scene before him while Bodhi is practically cooing. “You guys are too adorable.”

“'M not adorable,” Cassian insists, moving even loser to Jyn. Unable to curtail the urge, she wraps an arm around him.

“Of course not,” Bodhi agrees, but he's grinning.

When they're all finished, they disperse. Chirrut and Baze are going to participate in training some of the other rebels in fighting techniques, Bodhi is off to try and make nice with the fighter pilots, and Jyn and Cassian are going to go over some data and decide what new equipment the team needs.

They find a table in an out-of-the-way room and spread out their paperwork. “One of the U-wing's laser canons was damaged on our return,” Jyn begins. “It's going to need extensive repair or to be replaced.”

Cassian squints at a datapad. “Right.”

“Do you think the brass will sign off on a replacement?” Jyn wants to know. “I don't know if we have spares or can get them. They might just tell us to deal with what we have.”

“I'm not sure.” Cassian is leaning against her again, warmth suffusing her side. Usually he would have a much more solid answer, backed up by evidence and experience.

“Okay...” Jyn says. Maybe it's best to move on. She pulls up another file. “Medkits?”

“What about them?” One of Cassian's hands creeps onto her thigh, and Jyn would think he were coming onto her if she wasn't more sure he was just surreptitiously trying to crawl into her lap and fall asleep.

“We need more of them.” She thumps him lightly on the head with the datapad. “Try and focus, okay?”

Cassian whines softly, and his hand moves again, fingers threading into hers. “Okay.”

Jyn sighs, but there's that fondness again. She squeezes his hand. “Okay. How many do you think?”

For an hour, the conversation goes on the same way – like pulling teeth. They don't accomplish much except for Cassian getting progressively more clingy and his cough getting worse. Jyn tries to not to let on that she's beginning to feel real concern.

“All right, we're not getting much done here,” she decides finally, and gently pushes the man away before standing up.

He makes an obvious effort to perk up. “No, sorry, I can do this. This needs to be done. This-” he fumbles for a datapad, clearly having no idea quite where they've left off.

Jyn shakes her head. “Let's work on something else. Did you ever do that walk-around of the ship to see if anything else was damaged?”

“That's Bodhi's job.” His voice is almost a whine, but not quite.

“We're a team, we can spot each other,” Jyn insists. She takes his arm. “Come on.”

Cassian sighs but lets her lead him away, immediately gluing himself to her side again, which honestly makes it a little hard to walk. They manage to make it to the hanger, though, where, much to Cassian's dismay, Jyn disentangles them to a respectable distance. They both have to save face in front of the techs and pilots present, she reasons, even if most of the base does seem to know about their relationship already.

She's barely made a half-circuit of their U-wing before Cassian is coming up behind her, shamelessly wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her neck. “Something you need, captain?” she asks teasingly, but she places her hands gently over his.

Soundlessly, he shake his head against her. She notices he's shivering just before he mumbles, “You're warm.”

“Okay, big boy,” she decides at long last, shaking him off gently and turning to face him. “You're going back to bed.”

He makes petulant face. “But we're supposed to be looking at the ship.”

“Exactly how much looking were you accomplishing with your face buried in my shirt?” Jyn asks with a raised eyebrow.

Cassian ducks his head sheepishly, and Jyn softens, smiling as she takes his arm again. “Cassian, it's obvious you're too sick to actually get anything done today. You're human, it's fine. The Rebellion will understand.”

Cassian is still muttering darkly as she proceeds to lead him back to his room, but he doesn't resist. He fairly melts as soon as she has him tucked back into bed.

She smiles down at him, his dark hair, wide eyes, and flushed face the only things emerging from the blankets she's pulled up around him. “There. Isn't that better?” He has on his best approximation of a tough face, not wanting to admit it, but Jyn knows. “Rest, Cassian. We need you back at top strength.”

“Don't leave.” She's barely turned when she hears his voice, suddenly small. Vulnerable. “Stay?” he asks again when she meets his eyes.

He doesn't have to ask twice. She shakes her head at the fact that she's so weak for him and moves back toward the bed. She sheds her jacket and crawls under the blankets, soft warmth in her chest again at the way Cassian gravitates toward her, wrapping her arms around him and smoothing his hair gently.

“I'm here,” she tells him, the closest to _I love you_ she's probably ever gotten, and because she's already in so deep: “Sleep, angel. I'm not going anywhere.”


End file.
